telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tempo de amar
"Tempo de amar" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Rubem Fonseca, Bia Corrêa do Lago and Alcides Nogueira for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it started airing on September 26, 2017. The main stars are Vitória Strada and Bruno Cabrerizo. Synopsis Maria Vitória is a young and open-minded woman living in Morros Verdes, Portugal, who was orphaned by her mother very early on and was raised by her father. During a religious procession, she meets Inácio, a simple boy, who lives in the neighboring village, and works on temporary jobs. They start dating, but the couple soon separates - he has a scheduled trip to Brazil, where he got a job in Rio de Janeiro. The problem is that when he left, Inácio did not leave only Maria Vitória, but also their daughter, the fruit of this great love. José Augusto is a simple but influential wine and olive oil producer from Morros Verdes. Owner of Quinta da Carrasqueira, he is Maria Vitória's father and raises his daughter with more freedom than the other girls in the region. Little is known about his love affair, but there is news of an involvement with the family maid, Delfina. He is a friend and very close to Father João, a beloved pastor of the region. More than anyone, he wants the happiness of his daughter. Delfina arrived at the place as a 12 year old, hired to take care of pigs, goats and birds. Since then, Delfina has fallen in love with José Augusto and lives to please him and make him happy. She is the mother of Tereza Leitão, a very delicate young woman. The maid always took care of her boss's daughter, even though she is as false as a snake. Her greatest dissatisfaction is the fact that Jose Augusto never recognized the daughter they had together. Living in Brazil and happy with his new job, Inácio receives a letter with information about his loved one's pregnancy. When he decides to return to Portugal, he suffers an assault and stops at Lucinda's house, the daughter of doctor Reinaldo Macedo. Lucinda falls in love with him and will do everything so that the young man does not return to Maria Vitória's arms. In Portugal, Maria Vitória is sent to the Convent of the Holy Angels, after the discovery of her pregnancy. There she meets Sister Imaculada, a tough and strict nun. As soon as she is born, the girl's baby is given for adoption, which causes Maria Vitória to flee to Brazil behind Inácio . From there, the plot unfolds between encounters and mismatches and shows the hope of the couple to live this great love. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'Amor e morte'. * Bruna Marquezine was scheduled to star as the female protagonist. However, due to wanting more time to study and focus on other projects, she asked to leave the project. Giovanna Lancellotti was considered for the role of Maria Vitória, however the director Jayme Monjardim wanted to launch a fresh face for the main role. Actress and model Vitória Strada was finally chosen as the main female protagonist. * Marcos Pitombo was confirmed in the role of Giuseppe, however he was later transferred to 'Deus salve o rei' and replaced with actor Guilherme Prates. Cast Main cast Guest cast Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas